Laval
Laval is a warrior and the prince of the Lion Tribe in Chima. He is the son of Lagravis (his mother is not mentioned in the series) and is an accomplished Speedor racer. He is best friends with Cragger. Laval is expected to be a mature lion warrior, but he is shown to act like a kid, forgetting his duties. He is the main protagonist of the series, which follows his adventures. Biography Laval's Beginnings (From LEGO.com) Laval is the headstrong prince of the Lion tribe who still has a lot to learn to about what it means to be a leader. He may want others to see him as a powerful and responsible adult, but he's still a big kid at heart. Duty doesn't always take priority over having a good time. But what's the harm in pulling a little prank every so often? Like a lot of kids, he has an insatiable curiosty and a relentless flair for challenging the rules. This can be a problem since the Lions are all about following and challenging the rules. Can Laval figure this out and become the great warrior and leader his tribe expects of him?http://www.lego.com/en-us/chima/world-of-chima/animals/lion-tribe/laval After The Battles for CHI (From LEGO.com) The prince of the Lion Tribe, Laval was once very headstrong and more interested in having a good time than anything else. But the battles over CHI have helped him to grow up a little bit. While he still loves nothing more than a new adventure or a chance to have fun, he also understands more about the duties and responsibilities of a prince. He showed that by his willingness to put the past aside and ally with Cragger against a common threat. As the leader of a new, united team of heroes, the fate of Chima rests on his shoulders.http://www.lego.com/en-us/chima/world-of-chima/animals/lion-tribe/laval History Statistics *'Best Friends:' Eris, Gorzan, Rogon, Bladvic, Cragger (his best friend both before and after the first season of the TV series), and Worriz and Razar (after the first season of the TV series). *'Fighting Style:' Master of the Crushing Lion Pounce. *'Hobbies:' Exploring Chima. *'Alignment:' Good. *'Personality': Fun, heroic, adventurous, and mischievous. *'Likes:' Having fun, Li'Ella *'Dislikes:' Cragger fighting against tribes, water (formerly), Sir Fangar, having made mistakes Trivia * Laval's character design is noted for being similar to Lion-O, from the ''Thundercats'' franchise. ** Because of this, some have called Legends of Chima a rip-off of Thundercats. * Laval is ironically the cause of two major events in Chima. The first occurred when he threw the Crocodile Tribe's Chi into the Gorge of Eternal Depth, which caused the creation of the Crawlers. The second occurred later, when he gave Scorm a Chi orb, which resulted in Scorm throwing Chi down a crevasse inhabited by the Ice Hunters, who the Chi caused to wake up. ** Technically, it was Cragger who caused the first incident by giving Laval the Chi of the Crocodile Tribe, so he could frame Laval for taking their Chi, but this can be disputed. * Laval makes a brief cameo in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu when Lloyd Garmadon and Morro emerge from a portal and into Chima. Laval asks Lloyd and Morro them what they are doing there before Morro leaves with Lloyd. Laval asking what Lloyd and Morro are doing, instead of asking who they are, indicates that he may know them and the inhabitians of Chima may be aware of the Sixteen Realms. * A version of Laval is available for the Lego Dimensions game. This version features similar printing to his Fire Chi attire, with few alterations, and has a piece of Fire Chi in his harness. He comes in a Fun Pack along with a lion car. Gallery In LEGO Sets LD Laval.jpg|Laval inside one of the many worlds of LEGO Dimensions Chima_wallpaper_laval_2_1280x1024.jpg Laval Character card.png|Laval's Character card from the Speedorz sets Artwork Laval.jpg|Artwork of Laval. Teaser Site.jpg|Laval in a teaser image. OrangeChiLionColor.jpg|Laval's Fire CHI armor concept art TV Series LavalTVSeries.png Laval TV Series.png|Laval in the TV Series. Laval fights with Crominus.png|Laval dueling with Cragger. Laval with dad.png|Laval and his father, the Lion King, try to settle a dispute with the Crocodile Tribe. Laval and Cragger.png|Laval with Cragger. Laval tree.png|Laval leaping from a tree. laval with others.png|Laval at a ceremony. King Eris and Laval.png|Laval with the Lion King and Eris. Loc2.png Lav8779900875al.PNG|Laval with the Shado Valious LloydandMorroinChima.jpg|Laval watches Lloyd and Morro fight for the Realm Crystal. This is from LEGO: Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Laval, Cragger, Rogon, Bladvic & Plovar.jpg Laval & Cragger (Fake Chi, Real Trouble).png Li'Ella and Laval.jpeg Laval Speedor.jpg|Laval on his Speedor 41 hoc.jpg Loc s2.jpg maxresdefault.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg lego-chima-clipart-6.jpg lego_chima_laval_by_alicethecatwolf-d7fsqg0.png Laval.png hqdefault (1).jpg 77d1b2545918ca173c6fe061c9bdd891--lego.jpg sddefault.jpg Laval2.png Outlands_Laval.png Li'Ella and Laval.jpg 7481504e8fe880f21b444331873e02cb.png 1828abf66b7cd32659bfc1cfaeb99b50.png Fan Art 2028adf3a47986a013e5e97f3f8d2cc0-d5zjye6.png Laval by baekim-d6ncqd9.png laval__eris_and_cragger_by_miron123456854-dbd4s2t.jpg 6A74F7BC-E040-41CC-B359-FE6CC51BB624.jpeg Videos LEGO Legends of Chima Laval Teaser Video|Meet Laval teaser video on chima.LEGO.com. Episode Appearances *All episodes References Category:Lion Tribe Category:Male Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Princes and princesses Category:8 Heroes of Chima Category:Main Heroes Category:Out of date articles